


idolized.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [68]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé Amidala was a singer that Anakin idolized, and he closed every gig he got by covering one of her songsor: Anakin is in love with Padmé's music and then one day he finds that she's listened to him make some of his own.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	idolized.

**Author's Note:**

> day 68, drabble 68.
> 
> Prompt 068 - idol.

Padmé Amidala was a singer that Anakin idolized, and he closed every gig he got by covering one of her songs. He was packing up his stuff after one when he heard a woman ask him about his music, and when he turned around, he dropped the guitar case in his hand. Padmé was standing there, and soon they were talking over coffee at the shop next door. He’d cherish his encounter with Padmé but knew there would no more. Yet, the next time he was in, Obi-Wan gave him a note. On it was Padmé’s phone number. “Call me.”


End file.
